


All Grown Up and Gorgeous

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Halloween, High Heels, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan dresses up for Halloween and Arin can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	All Grown Up and Gorgeous

Dan straightened his cap in the car and stepped out confidently in his heels. It was a rickety walk from the car to the studio, but asphalt always gave him trouble. He swung open the door and brushed down his apron. Walking down the hall, he passed Ross,

"Hey man, happy Halloween! Looking drop dead sexy!" Ross gaped, watching as Dan shimmied down the hallway towards the game room. As he walked through the door Arin was the first to notice.

"Oh. My. God!" He squealed jumping up and running to Dan, touching the low-cut dress and admiring the heels and coiffed hair, "You look like a princess!"

"Do I? I was really going for the sexy nurse Ratched look...." Dan smirked. Arin smiled and Dan finally noticed that his counterpart was wearing a doctor's outfit, stethoscope and all.

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Doctor..." Dan flumped down on the couch and removed his shoes, reaching up to readjust his garter straps.

"Wow. You really went all out, didn't you?" Arin couldn't tear his gaze away from Dan's nimble fingers, sliding over those crisp white thigh high stockings. There was a tease of lace at the top and Arin wanted to strip them off with his teeth. He felt his cock twitch and he feigned scratching his thigh to avoid detection.

Lunch rolled around and everyone was decked out to the nines for Halloween. Dan went to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Why is everything I need on the bottom shelf?" The singer bemoaned and leaned down from his waist to pick up a bottle. A flash of pink caught Arin's eyes. He blushed and crossed his legs self-consciously. Now Dan was just doing it on purpose. Dan took a long swig from the water bottle and a little dripped onto the front of his dress.

"Oh, tits! I'll be right back." Dan flounced down the hall to the bathroom. Arin followed him into the bathroom, locking the door,

"Now you're just teasing me..." Dan turned from the mirror, fixing his sultry gaze on the gamer.

"But of course, darling. How else am I supposed to get some today?" Dan chuckled and readjusted his dress.

"You could just ask."

"But where's the fun in that?" Dan reclined seductively on the plush chair, setting his accessories down on the small side table that was already littered with lotions and creams. Arin knelt on the floor, tossing his stethoscope with everything else.

"You know," Arin began, running his hands up Dan's stockinged thighs, "I didn't plan to play the matching game with you today."

"Do I still get a thorough examination?" Dan spread his legs and unzipped the back of his dress, wiggling out of it and letting it whisper to the floor. Arin's mouth was watering; his cock jumping to attention seeing Dan undressed. He was clad only in pink panties, white thigh high stockings, a garter belt and heels higher than Arin's standards.

"Oh, baby, you get whatever you want dressed like that..." Right now Arin was hoping to whatever higher power that the singer was thinking exactly what he was. Arin nuzzled Dan's silky thigh, fingers running across the lace, enticingly close to Dan's covered erection, straining against the pink lingerie, damp with excitement.

"I think you need to take a closer look, Doctor..." Dan unclipped his stockings and shimmied out of his underwear, letting his shoes clatter to the floor. Arin breathed hot against Dan's smooth cock, feeling the singer's thighs wrapping across his shoulders. He gripped Dan's ass in his hands, lapping at the underside, those stockinged feet rubbing his back as a soft sigh fluttered into the air. Arin was licking Dan from root to dripping tip and it was making the singer shudder.

"Don't you want to check inside?" Dan's ragged voice was soaked with pleasured promises. Arin quickly shed his coat and pushed his scrubs down to his knees. He picked a lotion from the table and coated his cock liberally.

"Are you ready to start the procedure, nurse?" Arin teased, lining himself up with Dan's twitching entrance.

"Give me 10 cc's of that delicious cock, Doctor." Dan giggled as Arin pushed in gently, making the singer moan. Dan was so tight. He was burning hot inside. Arin nearly lost it as Dan's thighs tightened around his shoulders and pulled him deeper.

"Give it to me, baby." Dan was clenching his fingers into the arms of the chair and arching his back, loving every slow movement of Arin's hips.

"Oh, you're going to get it..." Arin snapped his hips forward and Dan grunted, biting his lip and clenching his muscles. Arin kissed Dan's inner thigh lovingly and squeezed those taught muscles, leaning into his thrusts. Dan was having the breath fucked out of him, panting and gasping with every snap of Arin's hips.

"Nnngh...So good..." Dan's cock was leaking prejack liberally onto his stomach and it twitched as Arin pushed in particularly deep.

"Let me see you touch yourself..." Arin cooed, nipping at Dan's stocking-covered thighs. The singer shivered as he wrapped a warm slick hand around his length, hand moving in long tight strokes.

"Not gonna last...Doctor." Dan had to get in one more teasing remark before spilling over his knuckles, feeling Arin shoot hard inside him, hips pressed tight against Dan's ass. Dan collapsed against the chair, weak and limp. Arin gently untangled the singer's thighs from around his head, letting them splay lazily on the floor. He cleaned them both up and put himself back together.

"Hey, uh, the day's almost over...can I keep these?" Arin held up the pink lace undies.

"You want me to freeball the last hour of work? You are a naughty boy." Dan put himself back together and brushed his dress off, re-clipping his garter belt straps.

"Oh, I suppose, just this once I can let it slide, but next time I'm keeping something of yours."

"I thought I already gave it to you?" Arin kissed Dan's flushed cheek and the singer gasped.

"Arin, that's dirty!" But Dan was smiling cheekily, clearly loving the joke.

"I meant my heart, you big goof." Arin chuckled as they opened the bathroom door.

"Oh! I was totally thinking of something else..."


End file.
